En la cama con un extraño
by rominxgaara
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN-Cuando volvió a casa, la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura siguió siendo excitante, pero el hombre al que Sakura amaba se había convertido en un extraño.
1. Prologo

_**ola pues aqui vengo con mi primera adaptación.. no se si alguien la leerá y menos si a alguien le gustará.. y ya aún más que menos si lo leerán y les gustará como para seguir la historia... espero que si...**_

bue los personajes no son mios... ni tampoco la historia... la cuál le pertenece a INDIA GREY

_**espero les guste**_

_**ARGUMENTO:**_

**Sakura Haruno** había entrado en la vida del comandante **Sasuke Uchiha**como un tornado, cambiando su vida para siempre. Tener que dejar a su prometida para volver al frente, a desactivar bombas, fue la cosa más dura que había hecho Sasuke en toda su existencia…

Cuando volvió a casa, la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura siguió siendo excitante, pero el hombre al que Sakura amaba se había convertido en un extraño. A pesar de pasar varias noches de exquisito placer en Marruecos y volver a sentirse unida a su futuro marido, Sakura se dio cuenta de que iban a necesitar mucho más que pasión para sobrevivir indemnes a los retos que los esperaban…

Su matrimonio era una bomba de relojería.

**_PRÓLOGO_**

_Londres, marzo_

Era solo un pequeño artículo en uno de los periódicos del domingo. Mientras comía un panecillo con mermelada de frambuesa sentada sobre las sábanas arrugadas de la cama en la que llevaba viviendo las tres últimas semanas, Sakura dio un grito.

—¡Escucha esto! «Inesperado cambio en la herencia de los Uchiha . Después del reciente fallecimiento de FugakuUchiha , octavo conde de Hawksworth y dueño del castillo de Alnburgh, se ha revelado que el heredero no va a ser su primogénito, el comandante Sasuke Uchiha . Fuentes cercanas a la familia han confirmado que la finca, que incluye el castillo de Northumberland así como las propiedades inmobiliarias que el conde poseía en Chelsea, va a pasar a manos de Tobi Uchiha , el hijo más joven de este, de su segundo matrimonio».

Sakura se metió el último bocado de panecillo en la boca y continuó leyendo:

—«El comandante Uchiha , miembro de las fuerzas armadas, ha recibido recientemente la Cruz de San Jorge como premio a su valentía. No obstante, es probable que le faltase valor a la hora de ocuparse de Alnburgh. Según los vecinos, durante los últimos años se ha descuidado mucho el mantenimiento de la finca, lo que deja a su siguiente dueño con una enorme carga financiera. A pesar de que se rumorea que Sasuke Uchihatiene un importante patrimonio personal, tal vez no quiera emplearlo en esta misión de rescate en concreto».

Dejó a un lado el periódico y, mientras se chupaba la mermelada de los dedos, miró a Sasuke de reojo.

—¿Un importante patrimonio personal? —dijo mientras se metía debajo de las sábanas y le daba un beso en el hombro—. Me gusta cómo suena.

Sasuke, todavía somnoliento, arqueó una ceja.

—Lo sabía —comentó suspirando y mirándola a los ojos—. No eres más que otra cínica y superficial cazafortunas.

—Tienes razón —le dijo Sakura, asintiendo muy seria y apretando los labios para evitar sonreír—. Si te soy sincera, es cierto que solo me interesa tu dinero, y la impresionante casa que posees en Chelsea. Por eso decidí soportar tu aburrida personalidad y tu mediocre imagen. Por no mencionar tu decepcionante faceta como amante…

Y luego dio un grito ahogado al notar que él le metía la mano entre los muslos.

—Perdona, ¿decías algo?

—Decía… que solo me interesa tu… dinero —le contestó ella mientras notaba cómo Sasuke iba subiendo la mano—. Siempre he querido ser el juguete de un hombre rico.

Él se apoyó en un codo para verla mejor. Tenía la melena extendida sobre la almohada, de un tono rosado más suave que cuando la había visto por primera vez en el tren, e iba sin maquillar. Estaba más guapa que nunca.

—¿No querrás decir la esposa de un hombre rico? —le preguntó, inclinándose a darle un beso en el escote.

—Ah, no. Si hablamos de matrimonio, querría un título además de dinero —contestó Sakura con voz ronca—. Y una finca inmensa…

Él sonrió, se tomó su tiempo, aspiró el olor de su piel.

—Me alegra saberlo. Dado que ni tengo títulos ni fincas, no me molestaré en pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Notó que se ponía tensa y que daba un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—Bueno, tal vez pudiésemos negociarlo —le dijo Sakura casi sin aliento—. Y yo diría que en estos momentos estás en una buena posición para hacerlo…

—Sakura Haruno —respondió Sasuke muy serio—. Te amo porque eres bella, lista, sincera y leal…

—Con halagos llegarás muy lejos —comentó ella suspirando y cerrando los ojos al notar su mano en el sexo—. Y con eso probablemente consigas el resto…

A Sasuke se le encogió el pecho al mirarla.

—Te quiero porque piensas que es mejor invertir en lencería que en ropa, y porque eres valiente, divertida y sexy, y me preguntaba si querrías casarte conmigo.

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miró. Su sonrisa fue de felicidad. Fue como ver un amanecer.

—Sí —susurró, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes—. Sí, por favor.

—Creo que es justo que sepas que he sido desheredado por mi familia…

Ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

—Formaremos nuestra propia familia.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla, de repente, tenía un nudo en la garganta y casi no podía hablar.

—No puedo ofrecerte ni título, ni castillo, ni tierras.

Ella se echó a reír y lo abrazó.

—Créeme, no podría ser de ninguna otra manera…

continuará


	2. Capitulo 1

**ATENCION...**

**1°- muchisssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmm mmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssss ssss gracias a aquellas (no 1 no 2 sino) "3" personas que me escribieron... en verdad gracias...**

*sasusaku fr

***Saku-14 the White Rose Bloody**

***Candice Saint Just**

**y si hay alguien anónimo por ahi... gracia tbm...**

2° **_pero no menos importante_****...hay algo que quiero corregir...del prologo...el personaje fugaku... no es fugaku... es madara...  
lo lamento muchisimo... y no se si hago bien en no editarlo o no, pero; no lo voy a cambiar...  
pido disculpas y espero que continuen leyendolo... casi no notaran el cambio...**

**I'M SO SO SORRY... :-c**

* * *

****bue como sabes los personajes no son mios ni la historia tampoco...la cual pertenece a India Grey

espero les guste

* * *

CAPÍTULO 01

_Cinco meses después._

_Base militar británica, campo de operaciones. _

_Jueves, 6.15h._

El sol se estaba elevando, tiñendo el cielo de rosa y la arena de dorado. Sasuke se frotó los ojos llenos de arena, agotados, observó el desierto y se preguntó si seguiría vivo al atardecer.

Había dormido una hora, como mucho dos, y había soñado con Sakura. Al despertarse en la oscuridad, su cuerpo estaba tenso de deseo frustrado, su mente había empezado a dar vueltas, y todavía había sido capaz de recordar el olor de su piel.

Casi habría preferido sufrir insomnio.

Cinco meses. Veintidós semanas. Ciento cincuenta y cuatro días. Debía haber dejado de tener ansias de ella, pero, muy al contrario, el anhelo era cada día más intenso, más imposible de ignorar. No la había llamado por teléfono, ni siquiera aunque las ganas de oír su voz le hubiesen quemado por dentro, ya que sabía que eso solo habría servido para avivar más el fuego. Y que nada de lo que pudiese decirle, estando a seis mil kilómetros de distancia, sería suficiente.

Solo un día más.

En veinticuatro horas estaría saliendo de allí. Volviendo a casa. Entre los hombres de su unidad reinaba una especie de emoción contenida, una mezcla de alivio y euforia que llevaba toda la semana creciendo.

Era un sentimiento que Sasuke no compartía.

Llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en la desactivación de explosivos. Siempre había pensado que era un trabajo más; un trabajo sucio, incómodo, retador, agotador, adictivo y necesario. Pero eso había sido cuando había pensado en vez de sentir. Cuando sus emociones habían estado sanas y salvas, enterradas en algún lugar tan profundo que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

En esos momentos, todo era diferente. No era quien había pensado que era gracias a las mentiras que el hombre al que había llamado «padre» le había contado durante toda su vida, pero, además, amar a Sakura había hecho que se abriese y revelase partes de él que no había sabido que existían. Así que en esos momentos aquel trabajo le parecía todavía más sucio, tenía más cosas en juego y las posibilidades eran menos. Muchas menos.

Un día más. ¿Le duraría la suerte un día más?

—Comandante Uchiha . Café, señor. Estamos casi preparados para salir de aquí.

Sasuke se giró. Sarutobi Konohamaru acababa de salir de la tienda que servía de comedor y avanzaba hacia él, derramando el café por el camino. Era un muchacho de diecinueve años lleno de vida que hacía sentirse a Sasuke como un viejo. Tomó la taza e hizo una mueca después de beber.

—Gracias, Konohamaru. Hay hombres que tienen curvilíneas secretarias que les llevan el café por la mañana. Yo te tengo a ti, que me traes algo que sabe a agua sucia.

Konohamaru sonrió.

—Me echará de menos cuando volvamos a casa.

—Sinceramente, lo dudo —le contestó Sasuke dando otro sorbo antes de tirar el resto del líquido al suelo y alejarse.

Vio ponerse serio a Konohamaru por primera vez.

—Por suerte, serás mucho mejor soldado de infantería que barman —le dijo por encima del hombro—. Tenlo en mente cuando volvamos a casa.

—¡Sí, señor! —le respondió Konohamaru, corriendo detrás de él—. Y quería decirle que ha sido estupendo trabajar con usted, señor. He aprendido un montón. Antes de este viaje no estaba seguro de querer quedarme en el ejército, pero al verlo trabajar he decidido que quiero dedicarme a desactivar explosivos.

Sasuke dejó de andar. Se frotó la mandíbula y se giró.

—¿Tienes novia, Sarutobi ?

Konohamaru cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, su gesto era una mezcla de orgullo y vergüenza. Tragó saliva.

—Sí. Moegui. Vamos a tener un bebé dentro de dos meses. Y voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró hacia el horizonte.

—¿La quieres?

—Sí, señor —respondió el chico cuadrándose—. No hace mucho que salimos juntos, pero… sí. La quiero.

—Entonces, te voy a dar un consejo. Mejor aprende a preparar un café decente y busca un empleo en Starbucks, porque el amor y la desactivación de explosivos no son compatibles —le advirtió, devolviéndole la taza—. Ahora, vamos a salir de aquí y vamos a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer para poder volver a casa.

—Lo siento, llego tarde.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sin mostrar ni el más mínimo arrepentimiento, e intentando no tirarle a nadie la cerveza con las bolsas, Sakura se dejó caer en el sillón que había enfrente del de Tobi, frente a una pequeña mesa de metal.

Él miró las bolsas y arqueó las cejas.

—Veo que te has parado a hacer algunas compras… —comentó, al ver que una de las bolsas era de una tienda erótica que había en Covent Garden—. Sasuke se va a llevar toda una sorpresa al volver a casa.

Ella metió las bolsas debajo de la mesa, dejó el ramo de flores que acababa de comprar a su lado e intentó no sonreír como una tonta.

—Me acabo de gastar una indecente cantidad de dinero —admitió, tomando la carta y colocándose las gafas de sol en la cabeza para leerla.

Tobi había elegido una mesa a la sombra, debajo de un toldo de color rojizo, que hacía que pareciese que su tez pálida tenía algo más de color. Era tan distinto de Sasuke que era increíble que ambos hubiesen creído que eran hermanos durante tanto tiempo.

—En algún objeto indecente, a juzgar por la tienda en la que lo has comprado —replicó Tobi, intentando mirar dentro de la bolsa.

—Es solo un camisón —le dijo ella, con la esperanza de que no sacase la pequeña prenda de seda plateada delante del restaurante más concurrido de Covent Garden—. Lo he visto y como acaban de pagarme la película de vampiros, y Sasuke vuelve a casa mañana… Aunque la verdad es que era demasiado caro.

—No seas tonta. Los días de comprar ropa de segunda mano y de buscar la comida más barata del supermercado se han terminado, querida —dijo Tobi, buscando al camarero con la mirada—. Solo faltan unas horas para que Sasuke vuelva a casa y te conviertas en su prometida a tiempo completo. ¿Tienes planeada alguna fiesta salvaje?

—Eso lo reservo para cuando él llegue, en unas… —Sakura se miró el reloj —veintiocho horas. Veamos… allí son cinco horas más, así que en estos momentos debe de estar terminando su último turno.

Tobi debió de darse cuenta de que estaba nerviosa, porque le tocó la mano.

—No lo pienses —le dijo con firmeza—. Lo has hecho estupendamente. Yo me hubiese vuelto loco de la preocupación si hubiese sido Sai quien hubiese estado allí, lidiando con la muerte todos los días. Eres muy valiente.

—Nada que ver con Sasuke —respondió ella, con la garganta seca de repente.

Intentó imaginárselo en esos momentos, sudoroso, sucio, agotado. Llevaba cinco meses al frente de un batallón, pensando en sus hombres antes de pensar en sí mismo. Sakura quería que volviese a casa para cuidarlo.

Entre otras cosas.

—¿Saku?

—¿Qué? Ah, lo siento —dijo al darse cuenta de que el camarero estaba esperando a que pidiese.

Se decidió por una ensalada y el camarero se marchó balanceando las caderas entre las mesas.

—Sasuke está acostumbrado —comentó Tobi en tono ausente, con la vista clavada en él—. Lleva años haciéndolo. Por cierto, ¿cómo está?

—Parece que está bien, ya sabes —mintió Sakura—, pero quiero que me hables de ti. ¿Ya estáis Sai y tú preparados para mudaros?

Tobi apoyó la espalda en su sillón y se pasó las manos por el rostro.

—Hemos empezado a empaquetar cosas y, créeme, nunca había estado tan preparado para algo. Después de todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos seis meses: la muerte de papá, la sorpresa de que fuese yo quien heredase Alnburgh y no Sasuke… Estoy deseando subirme al avión y dejar todo atrás. Tengo planeado pasarme tres meses tumbado en el bordillo de la piscina, bebiendo cócteles mientras Sai trabaja.

—Si no te conociese, pensaría que querías darme envidia.

—Pues sí, eso quería —respondió Tobi sonriendo—. ¿Lo he conseguido?

—No—respondió ella, mientras el camarero le dejaba delante un gin-tonic—. Lo de la piscina y los cócteles suena muy bien, pero, sinceramente, por primera vez en mi vida solo quiero estar aquí. Bueno, aquí, no. Quiero decir en casa, con Sasuke.

Tobi la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿No te habrán abducidos los marcianos? Aunque debería de haber una explicación más lógica para semejante cambio. Has pasado de ser una chica a la que le asustaba tanto el compromiso que ni siquiera tenía contrato de teléfono, a ser una mujer que solo desea… lavar y tender la ropa, o algo parecido. No sé que ha podido ser…

—El amor —le dijo Sakura sonriendo—. Y, tal vez, que me he pasado toda la vida yendo de un lado a otro y por eso ahora quiero quedarme quieta. Quiero un hogar.

—Bueno, pues la casa de Sasuke en Chelsea será un buen comienzo —comentó Tobi, extendiendo paté en una tostada—. En cualquier caso, es mejor que Alnburgh. Te has librado de milagro.

—Es verdad. Entonces, ¿os mudaréis allí cuando volváis de Los Angeles?

Tobi hizo una mueca.

—Claro que no. No me imagino a Sai buscando foie gras por el pueblo y preguntando si tienen el último número de la revista _Empire_.

Sakura dio un trago a su copa y sonrió. Tobi tenía razón; Sai había ido a Alnburgh para el funeral de Madaray había estado completamente fuera de lugar.

—Entonces, ¿qué vais a hacer con la finca?

Aquel lugar le interesaba mucho más desde que sabía que no iba a tener que ir a vivir entre sus fríos muros de piedra.

—No lo sé —le contestó él suspirando—. La situación jurídica es incomprensible y la económica, todavía peor. Es todo un caos. Aún no he perdonado a papá por haber lanzado semejante bomba en su testamento. El hecho de que Sasuke no fuese su hijo natural es solo un detalle técnico, ya que creció en Alnburgh y se ha hecho cargo de la finca casi él solo durante los últimos quince años. Imagino que si a mí me ha molestado cómo se han hecho las cosas, a él le ha debido de sentar todavía peor. ¿Te ha mencionado algo en sus cartas?

Sakura negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No, no me ha dicho nada.

Lo cierto era que casi no le había contado nada. Antes de marcharse, le había dicho que las llamadas de teléfono eran frustrantes y que era mejor evitarlas, así que Sakura no había esperado que la llamase, aunque no había podido evitar sentirse decepcionada al ver que no lo había hecho. Ella le había escrito varias veces por semana, cartas largas, llenas de noticias y de anécdotas tontas y le había dicho lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Las respuestas de Sasuke, por su parte, habían sido escasas, breves e impersonales, y la habían hecho sentirse todavía más sola que si no le hubiese escrito.

—Solo espero que no me odie demasiado —añadió Tobi con tristeza—. Alnburgh lo era todo para él.

—No seas tonto. No es culpa tuya que la madre de Sasuke se fuese con otro cuando este era solo un niño, ¿no? Y, de todos modos, eso es ya parte del pasado y, como diría mi madre, todo lo que ocurre tiene un motivo. Si Sasuke fuese el heredero, yo no podría casarme con él. Necesitaría una esposa con cara de caballo y su propia herencia, y tendrían que tener un hijo en un plazo máximo de tres años. Yo no puedo darle nada de eso.

—Bueno, te acercas más que Sai. Al menos, podrías darle un heredero.

—No estés tan seguro.

A Sakura le temblaron la voz y la sonrisa y se llevó una mano a la boca. Al otro lado de la mesa, Tobi la miró horrorizado.

—¿Saku? ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella tomó su copa y le dio un trago. La ginebra estaba fría, amarga, rica. Le dio la sensación de que le aclaraba la cabeza, aunque no debió de ser más que una ilusión.

—Nada. Ya he ido al médico a contarle que mi periodo es un infierno mensual, eso es todo.

Tobi abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Seguro que no es nada, Saku?

—No, nada serio. Lo que yo pensaba, una endometriosis. La buena noticia es que no voy a morirme de eso, pero la mala es que no tiene cura y que es posible que tenga problemas para quedarme embarazada.

—Oh, cielo. No tenía ni idea de que tener hijos fuese tan importante para ti.

—Ni yo, hasta que conocí a Sasuke —admitió ella, volviendo a bajarse las gafas de sol, como si necesitase esconderse detrás de algo—. Y hasta que me han confirmado que va a ser difícil que los tenga. Aunque el médico me ha dicho que no es imposible, solo que tal vez tarde más tiempo en quedarme embarazada y que cuanto antes lo intente, mejor.

Él alargó la mano para tomar la suya.

—¿Y cuándo vas a empezar a intentarlo?

Sakura volvió a mirar su teléfono y luego lo miró a él con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Dentro de veintisiete horas y media.

Su mano tembló ligeramente al acercarse con cuidado al reloj. Sentado en una silla de plástico de la sala de espera de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, observándolo con ojos cansados, Sasuke pensó que no sobreviviría ni un minuto más.

No era una sensación nueva.

La tenía desde esa tarde, hora inglesa, cuando por fin había aterrizado el helicóptero médico de emergencia para llevarse al soldado Konohamaru a casa. Sedado y en estado de inconsciencia, con balas en la cabeza y en el pecho.

Sasuke enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Volvió a sentirse aturdido.

—¿Café, comandante Uchiha ?

Él se incorporó de nuevo. La enfermera que tenía delante llevaba un delantal de plástico azul y le sonreía con dulzura, ajena a la angustia que le acababa de causar su pregunta. Sasuke apartó la vista y apretó los dientes.

—No, gracias.

—¿Quiere algo para el dolor?

Sasuke se giró con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Sabía la enfermera que él era el causante de que Konohamaru estuviese en la habitación de al lado, conectado a varias máquinas mientras su madre le agarraba la mano y lloraba en silencio y su novia, de la que él había hablado con tanto orgullo, mantenía los aterrados ojos apartados de la escena?

—Sé que le han visto la cara en el hospital de campaña, pero la medicación que te han dado ya ha debido de dejar de hacerle efecto —le dijo ella, mirándolo de manera compasiva—. Tal vez las heridas sean solo superficiales, pero también pueden ser muy dolorosas.

—Parecen más graves de lo que son —respondió él—, pero con un whisky sería suficiente para curarlas.

La enfermera sonrió.

—Me temo que eso no puedo dárselo aquí, pero puede marcharse a casa si quiere —le contestó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación de Konohamaru y deteniéndose con la mano en el pomo—. Ya está aquí su familia. Usted ha cuidado del chico durante cinco meses, comandante. Es hora de que cuide de usted mismo.

Sasuke pudo ver un instante la figura inerte que yacía en la cama antes de que la puerta volviese a cerrarse. Expiró con fuerza, se sentía culpable.

A casa.

Con Sakura.

Solo de pensar en ella estuvo a punto de perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Volvió a mirarse el reloj y se dio cuenta de que, aunque llevaba horas mirándoselo, no tenía ni idea de qué hora era.

Casi las seis de la tarde y estaba a casi cuatrocientos cincuenta kilómetros de casa. Se puso en pie, de repente, necesitaba estar con ella. Necesitaba sentir su abrazo, perderse en su dulzura y olvidar…

Detrás de él se abrió una puerta que lo devolvió al presente. Sasuke se giró y vio a la novia de Konohamaru salir de la habitación. Tenía los hombros caídos y el vientre henchido desproporcionado en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo. Se dejó caer contra la pared, parecía muy joven.

—No nos dicen nada. Solo quiero saber si va a ponerse bien —dijo en tono desafiante, pero con miedo en la voz—. ¿Va a ponerse bien?

—Según el médico, ya ha pasado lo peor —le respondió Sasuke—. Si un soldado sobrevive al transporte aéreo, la probabilidad de que sobreviva es del noventa y siete por ciento.

La chica frunció el ceño.

—No me refiero a si va a sobrevivir, sino a si va a ponerse bien. Quiero decir, si va a volver a la normalidad. Porque si no es así, no creo que pueda soportarlo… —dijo, pero la voz se le quebró y volvió la cara—. Ni siquiera nos conocemos tanto. No llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos cuando ocurrió esto —añadió, señalándose el vientre—. No lo planeamos, pero, como dice mi madre, fue culpa mía. Y tengo que aceptarlo. Pero ¿y esto? Si se queda… no sé… herido, tendré que aceptarlo también, ¿no? Pero ¿de quién es la culpa?

«Mía», quiso decirle Sasuke. «Toda mía».

¿Y qué derecho tenía él a olvidarlo?

Sakura abrió los ojos.

Se quedó inmóvil, mirando hacia la oscuridad de aquella noche de verano, en alerta, escuchando a ver si volvía a oír el sonido que la había despertado.

Tal vez no hubiese sido ni siquiera un sonido. Tal vez hubiese sido solo una sensación. ¿O un sueño? O un instinto…

Se sentó con el vello del cuello erizado y un zumbido en los oídos, pero en el exterior solo se oían los sonidos de todas las noches: el tráfico de King's Road, una sirena a lo lejos, un coche aparcando en la esquina.

Y entonces oyó algo más cerca, dentro de la casa. Un ruido sordo, como si hubiesen dejado caer algo, seguido por los pasos de una persona subiendo lentamente las escaleras.

Sakura se quedó helada.

Luego juró entre dientes, apartó las sábanas y fue hacia los pies de la cama, buscando desesperadamente un arma y deseando tener a mano un bate de béisbol o algo parecido. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. No tenía nada a mano con lo que rechazar el ataque de un intruso, y entonces se dio cuenta de que podía haberse metido debajo de la cama…

Vio una figura en la puerta. Ya era demasiado tarde para esconderse.

—No se mueva —espetó—. Tengo un arma.

El intruso dejó escapar algo parecido a un suspiro y dio un paso al frente.

—En el lugar del que vengo no llamamos a eso arma. Lo llamamos mando a distancia.

Era una voz ronca de cansancio, muy sexy y, sobre todo, conocida.

—¡Sasuke!

Fue una mezcla entre grito de júbilo y sollozo. En una décima de segundo, Sakura se había bajado de la cama y había corrido a sus brazos, abrazándolo con las piernas por la cintura, besándolo. Empezaron a formarse preguntas en su mente, pero volvieron a disolverse con la necesidad de sentirlo y tocarlo y seguir besándolo…

Sasuke la tumbó en la cama sin romper el hambriento beso.

Sakura enterró las manos en su pelo y se sintió fuerte. Sasuke olía a tierra y a antiséptico, pero por debajo de esos olores había otro que la volvía loca: su propio olor a cedro, que tanto había echado de menos.

—Pensé… —le dijo—, que no volvías a casa… hasta mañana.

El volvió a besarla.

—Pues ya estoy aquí —le contestó.

En esos momentos, los dos juntos en la cama, aquello era lo único que importaba.

Ella vio que le brillaban los ojos y eso la excitó todavía más. Se puso de rodillas y se quitó la camiseta, y Sasuke gimió en voz baja al ver que su cuerpo desnudo se acercaba a él.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sakura mientras le desabrochaba la camisa con dedos temblorosos.

—Sí —rugió Sasuke mientras se apartaba para sacarse la camisa de los pantalones y quitársela por la cabeza.

En ese momento le iluminó el rostro la luz que entraba por la calle a través de las cortinas y Sakura dio un grito ahogado.

—No, estás herido. Sasuke, tu cara…

Se puso en pie y alargó las manos hacia él para tomarle el rostro y acariciárselo con ternura.

Él se apartó.

—No es nada.

La abrazó por la cintura y volvió a besarla. Y Sakura sintió su pecho desnudo contra los de ella y eso borró toda su preocupación, solo pudo pensar en tenerlo dentro y en olvidar los últimos ciento cincuenta y cuatro días.

Notó sus manos calientes en la espalda, acariciándola con seguridad mientras ella intentaba desabrocharle el cinturón con manos temblorosas, impaciente por deshacerse de las últimas barreras que los separaban. Dio un pequeño grito triunfal cuando lo consiguió. Sasuke se quitó los pantalones a patadas y ambos volvieron a caer sobre la cama.

Nada salió como Sakura había planeado. No hubo champán, ni camisón de seda, ni seducción, ni conversación, solo piel, manos y un deseo tan grande que le daba la sensación de que la iba a partir por la mitad.

Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar. Después. Al día siguiente.

Aquel era el mejor modo de salvar los espacios, de decirle lo que quería que supiera, de llegar a él. Como la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, la noche que Sasuke se había enterado de que Madara Uchiha no era su padre. No había podido decirle nada porque había sido una situación demasiado importante, demasiado compleja, pero que había quedado en nada durante unos minutos frente a la llama de su pasión.

El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba tenso, sus hombros parecían de hormigón. Ambos estaban temblando, pero cuando la penetró, Sakura notó cómo empezaba a relajarse y se sintió bien. Lo abrazó por el cuello, apoyó la frente en la de él, notó su aliento, su piel, y estuvo a punto de llegar inmediatamente al clímax. Todo su cuerpo tembló, ardió, pero se contuvo, apretó los músculos alrededor de él.

Sasuke gimió y se sentó sin separarse de ella, que lo abrazó con las piernas por la cintura y notó cómo la invadía el placer. Se dejó llevar, arqueó la espalda para aumentar todavía más la presión y gimió.

El esperó a que hubiese terminado antes de volver a empezar a moverse. Sakura enterró los dedos en su pelo y balanceó la pelvis hasta notar que se ponía tenso.

Volvieron a caer juntos en la cama. Sakura lo abrazó, miró hacia la oscuridad y sonrió.

* * *

continuará...


	3. Capitulo 2

bue.. muchsimas gracia por los comentarios..

y perdon por la demora...

espero a partir de ahora poder subir mas seguido...

la historia no me pertenece la cual pertenece a INDIA GREY

* * *

CAPÍTULO 02

Sasuke despertó de repente, preso del pánico.

Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que era de día y de que estaba tumbado entre unas sábanas limpias y suaves. Sakura estaba a su lado, abrazada a él.

No estaba andando por un camino polvoriento ni tenía delante un puente con una bomba debajo, por lo que debía de haber tenido una pesadilla. Eso significaba que había dormido, todo un milagro después de ciento cincuenta y cuatro largas noches de insomnio.

Cambió de postura con cuidado para poder ver el rostro dormido de Sakura y estiró las piernas. Se le encogió el corazón. Era preciosa. El sol del verano había salpicado sus mejillas de pecas y le había dado un tono más cremoso. O tal vez hubiese sido lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Su erección matutina aumentó al recordarlo y bajó la vista a la boca de Sakura.

Tenía esbozada una ligera sonrisa.

Profundamente dormida, parecía tranquila y contenida, como si estuviese viajando por lugares maravillosos a los que él jamás podría seguirla, llenos de gente a la que no conocía. En sus sueños no había carreteras desiertas.

La luz que entraba por entre las cortinas hacía que brillase su hombro desnudo y creaba un halo alrededor de su pelo. Sasuke tomó un sedoso mechón y se lo enredó en el dedo, recordando una de las últimas veces en las que, tumbado a su lado, le había pedido que se casase con él.

Qué loco. Qué egoísta y qué estúpido.

Podría haberle ocurrido cualquier cosa. Pensó en la novia de Konohamaru y se le encogió el estómago. ¿Y si hubiese sido él en vez de Konohamaru? Antes de marcharse solo había estado tres semanas con Sakura. Tres semanas. ¿Cómo habría podido esperar que siguiese a su lado toda una vida cuando casi no lo conocía?

Dejó caer el mechón de pelo sobre su hombro, pero dejó la mano donde la tenía y cerró el puño con fuerza.

Con mucha fuerza.

Pero no pudo evitar sentirse aturdido ni que su cabeza volviese a llevarlo a la polvorienta carretera, al horrible silencio, al modo en que habían temblado sus manos al cortar el cable.

Y a los disparos.

Se sentó y juró entre dientes. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y se hizo daño al tocar una de las heridas que tenía en la mejilla.

Estaba en casa, con Sakura. ¿Por qué se sentía como si todavía estuviese en la guerra, y más lejos de ella que nunca?

Sakura se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina.

Sasuke estaba sentado a la mesa, con un café y el montón de cartas que habían llegado en su ausencia. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros, pero no llevaba camisa y tenía el torso muy moreno. A Sakura se le encogió el estómago.

—Hola.

Había salido de la cama de un salto, se había lavado los dientes a toda velocidad y se había puesto crema hidratante con color en las mejillas antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras. Y lo único que se le ocurría decir era «hola». Y en un susurro.

Sasuke levantó la vista, la luz de la mañana iluminaba su rostro magullado. Parecía agotado, pero estaba muy guapo.

—Hola.

—Así que eres real —añadió Sakura, atravesando la cocina para llenar la tetera—. Pensé que lo había soñado. No sería la primera vez.

Se interrumpió antes de parecer una novia loca, obsesiva. Y luego le preguntó en tono de broma:

—¿Te han dejado venir un día antes por buen comportamiento?

—Por desgracia, no —respondió él, dejando la carta que había estado leyendo y pasándose una mano por el pelo, todavía húmedo de la ducha—. Uno de mis hombres resultó gravemente herido ayer. Y me vine a casa con él.

—Oh, Sasuke, cómo lo siento —comentó Sakura sinceramente apenada—. ¿Cómo está?

—Mal —respondió en tono neutro, volviendo a bajar la vista.

Sakura le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó—. ¿Fue una explosión?

Él no respondió inmediatamente.

—Sí…

Sasuke frunció el ceño y, por un instante, Sakura pensó que iba a decir algo más, pero lo vio mirarla y sonreír con frialdad.

Ella tomó la silla que había a su lado y se sentó.

—¿Cómo de grave está?

—Es difícil de saber. Parece que va a sobrevivir, pero es demasiado pronto para saber cómo va a quedar —le contestó él, luego hizo una mueca—. Solo tiene diecinueve años.

—Es solo un niño —murmuró ella.

La tetera pitó y Sakura tomó su mano. Quería que se abriese a ella.

—Has hecho bien quedándote con él, seguro que lo ha ayudado, al chico y a su familia, saber que alguien lo estaba cuidando…

Sasuke se puso de pie bruscamente y Sakura tuvo que soltarle la mano.

—¿Café?

—Sí, por favor —respondió dolida, pero intentando que no se le notase—. Lo siento, pero solo hay soluble. Iba a ir a hacer la compra hoy, para cuando volvieras.

Pensó en todos los planes que había hecho para cuando Sasuke regresase a casa, la comida, el camisón de seda…

Pero la realidad estaba siendo algo distinta.

—¿Qué has estado comiendo? —preguntó él—. Quería prepararte el desayuno, pero los armarios están vacíos.

—Suelo comer cualquier cosa —contestó ella, levantándose—. Mira, hay pan… y crema de chocolate.

Sasuke se sintió culpable, aunque intentase ocultarlo, era evidente que Sakura estaba dolida. Había intentado llegar a él, hablarle como un ser humano normal, y él se había comportado como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

Sakura lo tenía sobrevalorado. En muchos aspectos.

La miró. Estaba poniendo pan a tostar, estaba despeinada y solo llevaba puesta una de sus camisas viejas, que debía de haber sacado de uno de sus cajones. Se le encogió el pecho de remordimiento y de deseo. No era lo suficientemente valiente como para romper todas sus ilusiones acerca de él, pero al menos intentaría compensarla por ser un cerdo insensible.

Le quitó el frasco de la mano y lo abrió. Miró en su interior y luego la miró a ella con una ceja arqueada.

—¿De verdad te comes esto?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sacó un cuchillo del cajón de los cubiertos.

—¿Qué otra cosa harías tú con ello?

—Me sorprende —empezó Sasuke muy serio, quitándole el cuchillo de la mano—, que me hagas esa pregunta…

La miró de manera especulativa y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Notó cómo se estremecía y dejaba escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, pero la agarró por la cintura para sentarla en la encimera y vio que sus ojos verdes brillaban de excitación.

Muy despacio, Sasuke metió la punta del cuchillo en el frasco y la llenó de crema de chocolate, lo hizo girar y luego la miró a ella y le apartó la camisa para dejar un pecho al descubierto.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que su expresión no delatase el deseo que estaba sintiendo. Le tembló un poco la mano al tomar con ella el pecho. A sus espaldas, el pan saltó del tostador y Sakura se sobresaltó. Sasuke le extendió el chocolate por la piel.

Separó los labios para probarla y pensó que el contraste entre el chocolate y su piel color vainilla era precioso, pero su mente se quedó en blanco cuando tomó el pezón cubierto de chocolate con la boca y notó cómo Sakura se ponía tensa.

Le limpió la crema con la lengua, pero el chocolate estaba demasiado dulce y tapaba el sabor de su piel, así que, sin levantar la cabeza, abrió el grifo que había detrás de Sakura, tomó agua con la mano y se la echó por el pecho, haciendo que ella abriese los ojos sorprendida al notar el agua fría corriendo por su piel.

—¡Sasuke, eres un…!

Él la besó antes de que pudiese terminar. La agarró del trasero y la acercó más a él, para apretarla contra su erección.

La amaba. Le encantaba que fuese tan franca, tan generosa. Le encantaba que pareciese comprenderlo tan bien, y que desease darle siempre lo que necesitaba. Sasuke no necesitaba palabras para expresar aquello, podía demostrarle lo que sentía.

Sakura lo estaba abrazando por el cuello y él la estaba levantando para llevarla hasta la mesa, donde podría hacerla suya con más facilidad cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Se detuvo, retrocedió y juró entre dientes.

—No contestes.

Era tentador, tan tentador, que Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para responderle:

—Tengo que ir. Es el desayuno. Lo he pedido cuando tú todavía estabas dormida, y dado que me han hecho un favor accediendo a traerlo a casa…

Sola en la cocina, Sakura se cerró la camisa y se bajó de la encimera. Las piernas le temblaron al ponerlas en el suelo. Oyó cómo hablaba Sasuke con alguien en la puerta y tomó el tarro de crema de chocolate, metió el dedo, cerró los ojos y se lo llevó a la boca.

—¿Aquí?

Oyó que las voces se acercaban y se sobresaltó, abrió los ojos y vio a una persona que le resultaba conocida, tal vez fuese un amigo de Tobi.

—Hola, tú debes de ser Sakura.

Sonriendo, el hombre dejó una caja de madera llena de recipientes de aluminio en la mesa y le tendió la mano. Sakura le dio la suya y se sintió culpable al no conseguir saber de qué lo conocía.

Sasuke entró con una botella de champán en la mano.

—Gracias.

—De nada, es lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de que hayas estado cinco meses jugándote la vida. Me alegro de ver que has vuelto de una pieza, o casi.

—¿Qué tal va el restaurante? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Bien, gracias, aunque no puedo pasar en él tanto tiempo como me gustaría, gracias a la tele. Acabo de volver de grabar una serie nueva en Estados Unidos.

Y Sakura se dio cuenta horrorizada de por qué el rostro de aquel hombre le resultaba tan familiar. Era uno de los cocineros más conocidos del país.

Avergonzada, dejó el tarro de crema de chocolate en la encimera e intentó esconderse detrás de un enorme jarrón de flores que había comprado en Covent Garden. Por suerte, el famoso cocinero estaba ocupado charlando con Sasuke, aunque sí se giró hacia ella para despedirse antes de marcharse.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido, Sakura. Dile a Sasuke que te traiga al restaurante algún día.

Ella asintió, pero pensó que no iría jamás por allí, teniendo en cuenta cómo la había visto aquel hombre. En cuanto se hubo marchado, tomó una cuchara y empezó a comer chocolate.

—Tenías que haberme avisado —protestó cuando Sasuke volvió.

—Lo siento, pero estaba un poco distraído.

—¿Es amigo tuyo?

—Depende de lo que consideres que es un amigo. Lo conozco bastante bien porque su restaurante está en la esquina y he ido muchas veces a lo largo de los años.

Sakura tomó otra cucharada de chocolate. Nadie iba solo a un restaurante. Se imaginó el tipo de mujer con el que lo habría visto el cocinero, y lo diferentes que debían de haber sido de ella.

—Deja eso —le dijo Sasuke—. He encargado bagels con salmón ahumado, pastelitos de arándanos, cruasanes rellenos de pasta de almendras, café de verdad… Ah, y esto, por supuesto —añadió levantando la botella de champán—. ¿Quieres tomarlo aquí o en la cama?

Sakura se derritió al oír aquello y sonrió.

—¿Qué prefieres tú?

Sakura anduvo despacio hacia casa de Sasuke, deslizando el dedo por las verjas de las elegantes casas por las que pasaba, con una bolsa llena de productos del supermercado ecológico que había en King's Road. Tenía la sensación de que tenía que recuperar algo de terreno, después del incidente del chocolate de esa mañana.

Eso le hizo pensar en el placentero dolor que tenía entre las piernas al andar, y no pudo evitar que su mente se echase a volar hacia la casa con la puerta negra que había en la esquina. Desde allí, parecía otra casa cara más, pero ella se estremeció al pensar que Sasuke estaba dentro.

Lo había dejado leyendo más cartas y se había sentido aliviada al tener una excusa para salir un rato. Habían desayunado y habían hecho el amor muy despacio, luego habían estado tumbados hasta por la tarde. Y habían vuelto a hacer el amor.

Había sido maravilloso. Más que maravilloso, completamente mágico. Entonces ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que habían utilizado el sexo como sustituto de la conversación?

Quería decirle tantas cosas, y había tantas otras que quería oír de él. Pensó en las píldoras que había tirado a la basura y se sintió culpable por no habérselo contado.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo diciéndose que, antes de que Sasuke se marchase, también habían pasado muchos días en la cama, casi sin hablar. Así que aquello no era señal de que las cosas fuesen mal sino, tal vez, todo lo contrario.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

La casa estaba en silencio, pero la atmósfera era distinta con Sasuke allí. Estaba cargada de una electricidad que la excitaba y la ponía nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Entró en la cocina y pensó en lo que le había dicho a Tobi, acerca de que quería un hogar.

Puso agua a calentar.

Aquel había sido su hogar durante los últimos cinco meses, pero con la vuelta de Sasuke, se sentía de repente como una invitada. Hasta las flores que había comprado con tanta ilusión le parecían fuera de lugar, tanto como su pan de molde barato en la panera de diseño de Sasuke, y su café instantáneo en las elegantes tazas.

Desanimada, puso el café de comercio justo, recién molido, en la cafetera, con la esperanza de, al menos, haber hecho eso bien. Tomó una bandeja, puso dos tazas en ella, una jarrita con leche, y después se preguntó si no se estaría esforzándose demasiado. Tras un momento de indecisión, quitó las tazas de la bandeja, sirvió el café y se fue directamente con ellas en la mano a buscar a Sasuke.

Estaba en el piso de arriba, en la habitación que utilizaba de despacho. Sakura dudó delante de la puerta, llamó.

—¿Sí?

—Te he preparado café.

—Gracias —dijo él en tono divertido—. ¿Y tengo que salir a recogerlo o vas a entrar tú?

—No quiero molestarte —murmuró Sakura, abriendo la puerta y entrando.

El escritorio estaba cubierto de montones de cartas y la papelera, llena de sobres. Sakura lo miró y sintió deseó y amor y también vergüenza.

—Umm… tienes razón —admitió Sasuke, pasando la mano por su pierna desnuda, por debajo del vestido de flores que Sakura llevaba puesto—. Me distraes.

Ella intentó contener el deseo. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el escritorio para mirarlo por encima de la taza, decidida a comunicarse con él de una forma que, por una vez, no terminase en orgasmo.

—¿Algo interesante en todos esos papeles?

Él tomó también su café y se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho. Facturas e información sobre acciones. Y algo más de información sobre la finca de Alnburgh —dijo, dándole un trago a su café. Dudó un instante y luego tomó una de las cartas—. Y esto.

Sakura leyó las primeras líneas y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es?

—Una carta del bufete de abogados de Madaraen Hawksworth. Han recibido esta carta con instrucciones para mandármela a mí.

Sacó un papel doblado de un montón y lo dejó encima del escritorio, al lado de Sakura. Algo en la brusquedad de sus movimientos le hizo saber que era importante, a pesar de que su expresión seguía siendo inescrutable.

Sakura tomó el papel azul claro, grueso, con cautela y lo desdobló. La letra era uniforme y ondulada, era la letra de una persona acostumbrada a escribir cartas, en vez de enviar mensajes de texto o correos electrónicos. Empezó a leerla:

_Mi querido Sasuke:_

_Sé que esta carta te sorprenderá y que, después de tanto tiempo, no será precisamente una sorpresa agradable. No obstante, debo dejar a un lado este temor y enfrentarme a algo a lo que debía haber hecho frente hace mucho tiempo._

A Sakura empezó a latirle el corazón con mucha fuerza. Miró a Sasuke con la boca abierta para decirle algo, pero él tenía la cabeza girada y estaba leyendo otra cosa, así que ella siguió leyendo.

_Lo primero que quiero decirte es que lo siento, aunque no sea suficiente y aunque sea demasiado tarde, pero también quiero decirte muchas cosas más. Hay cosas que me gustaría explicarte por motivos egoístas, con la esperanza de que puedas entenderme, e incluso perdonarme, y otras cosas que tengo que contarte por tu propio interés. Cosas que van a afectarte ahora y que continuarán afectando a tu familia en un futuro._

Al leer aquello, Sakura notó cómo la adrenalina corría por su sangre. Continuó leyendo más deprisa, impaciente por darle un significado.

_Lo último que querría es presionarte para que me respondas, así que, teniendo en cuenta que tienes mi dirección en esta carta y mi sincera invitación para que vengas a verme cuando quieras, te dejo que tomes tú la decisión._

_No obstante, quiero que sepas lo mucho que significaría verte para mí._

_Tu esperanzada madre,_

_Mikoto Uchiha _

Sakura dejó la carta muy despacio, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Entonces ¿tu madre quiere que vayas a verla? Sasuke tiró otro papel a la papelera.

—Eso parece, señor Holmes.

—¿Vas a ir? —le preguntó Sakura, doblando de nuevo la carta con dedos temblorosos—. Imlil —añadió extrañada, y luego continuó leyendo—: Blimey, ¿Marruecos?

—Exacto —le confirmó él, tirando otra carta a la papelera—. No está precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina, y no sé qué puede contarme que haga que merezca la pena el viaje.

Sakura se golpeó los labios con un dedo, pensativa. Marruecos. Calor y arena y… Lo cierto era que no sabía mucho de Marruecos, salvo que sonaba bien y que le gustaba como alternativa a Chelsea, y al agobiante ambiente que reinaba allí entre ellos, en aquella casa tan tranquila y elegante.

—Siempre he querido ir a Marruecos —comentó en tono soñador—. ¿Cómo terminó tu madre viviendo allí? ¿Y por qué ha decidido ponerse en contacto contigo después de tanto tiempo?

—Supongo que porque sabe que su secreto se ha desvelado con la muerte de Madara—respondió Sasuke mientras escribía algo en la parte inferior de una carta del banco—. Tal vez quiera presentarme a mi padre de verdad, eso, si es que sabe quién es. Al parecer, podría haber miles de posibles candidatos.

Sakura se sintió aturdida de repente, al recordar una carta que había encontrado en un libro en la biblioteca de Alnburgh. Había sabido que no debía leerla, pero no había podido resistirse. En esos momentos, deseaba haber sido más fuerte, para no saber más de lo que deseaba acerca de la paternidad de Sasuke.

Se incorporó y fue hacia la estantería que había al otro lado de la habitación, dándole deliberadamente la espalda.

—No lo creo —le dijo, tomando aire y cerrando los ojos—. Seguro que lo sabe.

Se hizo una pausa. Delante de ella, en la estantería, entre libros de historia militar y de política de oriente medio, había una fotografía en la que aparecía un Sasuke a la que ella no conocía, entre un grupo de hombres vestidos con chaquetas de camuflaje delante de un tanque.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Sakura se giró.

—¿Recuerdas aquel día en Alnburgh, cuando estaba… enferma? Me llevaste a la biblioteca mientras tú ibas a la tienda del pueblo.

—Lo recuerdo. ¿Y?

—Y eché un vistazo a los libros mientras te esperaba —le contó, acercándose—. Encontré unos libros de Georgette Heyer, mi autora favorita, así que lo saqué y lo abrí, y de él cayó una carta —dijo, mientras se miraba las manos—. Una carta de amor. Dedicada a «Mi querida Mikoto».

Sasuke no la estaba mirando. Miraba hacia delante, por la ventana. Como no dijo nada, Sakura continuó con voz ronca, vacilante.

—Al principio di por hecho que era de Madaray me sorprendió. Era muy romántica, tierna y apasionada y no me lo imaginaba escribiendo algo así.

—¿Y de quién era?

—No lo sé. No me dio tiempo a terminar de leerla antes de que tú llegases —admitió, sin poder evitar alargar la mano para tocarle la mejilla—. Luego me olvidé del tema durante un tiempo. Y volví a mirarla después, pero no estaba firmada.

Sasuke se puso en pie y se alejó de ella un par de pasos.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no era de Madara?

—Porque hablaba de ti —le respondió ella—. La carta debía de haber sido escrita cuando tú eras pequeño, y hablaba de lo duro que era dejarte allí, pensando que Madara era tu padre.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías contado antes? —preguntó Sasuke con frialdad.

Sakura tragó saliva.

—Porque por aquel entonces no era asunto mío. Supe de inmediato que no debía haberla leído y, seamos realistas, no nos conocíamos lo suficientemente bien como para dejar caer aquella información en medio de una conversación. Y después… no tuve la oportunidad.

Hizo una pausa y se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo mientras reunía el valor necesario para contarle lo que había estado pensando esa mañana.

—No sé, Sasuke, a veces pienso que ahora tampoco nos conocemos mucho mejor.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago mientras esperaba a que él respondiese. Sasuke seguía dándole la espalda, suspiró.

—Lo siento —le dijo, dándose la vuelta—, pero no lo entiendo, eso es todo. ¿Por qué no dejó a Madara y se fue con él, fuese quien fuese, y me llevó a mí también?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez sea eso lo que quiere explicarte —le dijo, acercándose y poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios—. Vamos. Vamos a Marruecos a averiguarlo.

* * *

espero les haya gustado...


	4. Capitulo 3

**bue.. muchissssiiiiiiiimas gracias por sus comentarios ... me levantan la autoestima a mil...**

**los personajes nno me pertenecen.. ni la hstoria tampoco.. la cual pertenece a INDIA GREY**

**espero les guste**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 03

Así pues, con la clarividencia que la caracterizaba, Sakura tomó la decisión de que tenían que ir a ver a Mikoto. Sasuke solo tuvo que organizar el viaje.

Si no hubiese sido por ella, habría tirado la carta a la papelera. Hacía mucho tiempo que había cerrado su corazón a la mujer que lo había abandonado cuando tenía seis años. Le había prometido que volvería y no lo había hecho. Después de aquello, Sasuke se había vuelto desconfiado y la única persona a la que había permitido acercarse a su corazón había sido Sakura.

—¿En primera? —murmuró Sakura en el aeropuerto de Londres—. Qué detalle que te hayas acordado de que solo viajo en primera.

Le brillaban los ojos y Sasuke supo que estaba recordando cómo se habían conocido, cuando Sakura se había sentado enfrente de él, sin tener billete, en un compartimento de primera en el tren que iba de Londres a Northumberland. Él se había pasado las cuatro horas de viaje intentando no mirarla, e intentando no pensar en tocarla.

La historia iba a repetirse en ese viaje. Se habían pasado la mañana en la cama y, a pesar de que Sakura solo había tenido una hora para hacer la maleta y prepararse, estaba preciosa con unos pantalones de lino anchos y una camiseta gris escotada.

—Me temo que, en esta ocasión, no —le contestó muy serio mientras una azafata con aspecto de Barbie se acercaba a ellos sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Comandante Uchiha ? Su avión les está esperando. Síganme, por favor.

Sakura salió a la pista y se quedó boquiabierta al ver el pequeño jet privado.

—¿Dios santo… —murmuró.

Y Sasuke no pudo evitar inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios.

—Comandante Uchiha—lo saludó el piloto.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza despacio y le tendió la mano.

—Me alegro de verte Sasuke —añadió el otro hombre sonriendo—. Me gustaría poder decirte que tienes buen aspecto, pero…

Sasuke asintió y se llevó una mano a los cortes que tenía en la cara.

—Tu sinceridad supera con creces a tu encanto natural, Hatake —le dijo en tono seco.

El piloto se puso más serio.

—¿Acabas de volver de viaje?

—Hace dos días —le informó Sasuke, en tono neutro.

—Pues no te envidio —le dijo el otro hombre con mucho más sentimiento—. Las misiones son un infierno y volver a casa, casi peor.

Sasuke propició un cambio de conversación girándose hacia Sakura.

—Kakashi, te presento a Sakura Haruno. Sakura, Kakashi Hatake, un viejo amigo.

—Está exagerando —comentó Kakashi Hatake sonriendo mientras le daba la mano a Sakura—. Yo estaba muy por debajo del comandante Uchihacomo para poder ser su amigo. Estuvimos una temporada juntos en el ejército, hasta que yo decidí dejarlo para casarme y dedicarme a algo más tranquilo.

—¿Y lo echas de menos? —le preguntó Sakura, a la que le había caído bien Kakashi.

—Ni lo más mínimo, pero yo no tengo madera de héroe, como Sasuke. Dejarlo fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, sobre todo, porque mi mujer me dijo que solo se casaría conmigo si lo hacía. Pronto nacerá nuestro segundo hijo.

Sasuke empezó a andar hacia el avión.

—En ese caso, será mejor que nos marchemos, no sea que dé a luz antes de que lleguemos a Marrakech.

Sakura no había visto nunca nada tan lujoso como la cabina de aquel avión, decorado en tonos crema y caramelo. Y la azafata los recibió con champán y fresas.

—Sasuke Uchiha , eres un fanfarrón —le dijo Sakura, intentando no sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras la azafata desaparecía de nuevo detrás de las cortinas—. No me impresiona tu avión. Piensa en el impacto ecológico… ¿Cómo puedes vivir con ello?

—Años de práctica —le respondió él, dando un trago a la copa de champán, y poniéndose serio un instante—, he oído que la recesión está afectando al negocio y he decidido anteponer los ingresos de Kakashi al impacto ecológico.

—Hablas como un verdadero héroe —replicó ella, mirando a su alrededor—. Kakashi parece muy contento con la decisión que tomó. ¿Tú jamás considerarías…?

—¿Dejar mi carrera para casarme? —inquirió él en tono burlón—. ¿En esta época?

Sakura también dio un trago a su copa.

—Calla —le dijo, riendo—. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Él volvió a ponerse serio y sus ojos plateados brillaron.

—Sí. Y sí —contestó sonriendo—. No quiero volver. La cuestión es si tú sigues queriendo casarte conmigo.

Y mientras sobrevolaban el mar infinito, a Sakura se le encogió el corazón. Aquella era exactamente el tipo de conversación que le había parecido imposible tener en Chelsea. Allí era distinto, podía ser ella misma.

—Por supuesto que sí. Quiero decir, si es lo que tú quieres.

Él dejó su copa y la miró a los ojos.

—Ven aquí —le dijo en voz baja.

Y ella se sentó de lado en su regazo.

—No necesito un trozo de papel ni nada por el estilo —comentó Sakura en voz baja—. Sé que cinco meses son mucho tiempo y que han pasado muchas cosas en él. Tal vez hayas tenido tiempo para pensar y hayas decidido que no es buena idea.

Sasuke respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Aquello era justo lo que había decidido la mañana anterior, al despertarse a su lado y darse cuenta de que eran casi dos extraños. Sabía que lo que le había ocurrido a Konohamaru le podía haber pasado a él, y que ya no era solo con su vida con la que estaba jugando a la ruleta rusa.

Pero en ese momento, teniéndola tan cerca, aquella decisión le pareció irrelevante. Su instinto le decía que tenía que ser suya.

—No —le respondió, acariciándole la mano—. Y tengo que comprarte un anillo lo antes posible para que no vuelvas a pensar eso.

—¿Un anillo? Ah, ¡qué emoción! ¿Cuándo?

Él sonrió.

—Mañana, si no te importa que lo compremos en el zoco y sea barato, o en cuanto volvamos a casa…

Ella lo hizo callar con un beso.

—Me da igual, no me refería al anillo, sino a cuándo vamos a casarnos. ¿Podemos hacerlo cuando volvamos a casa?

Él tomó su copa de champán.

—Me parece que antes tendrás que hacer un par de cosas, como preparar los papeles y encontrar un lugar apropiado.

—Pero no creo que eso lleve mucho tiempo, ¿no? Quiero decir, que no queremos una boda por todo lo alto, ¿verdad?

—¿No? Pensé que eso era lo que querían todas las novias.

—Yo no.

—Pero querrás invitar a alguien. ¿A tu familia?

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se oscurecieron.

—No tengo familia. Ni un padre que me lleve al altar.

—Tienes madre —le dijo él—. A la mayoría de las madres les gusta ser «la madre de la novia» en la boda de su hija.

Sakura se bajó de sus rodillas y sacó la botella de champán de la champanera en la que la había dejado la azafata.

—Mi madre no es como la mayoría —comentó mientras se servía champán y derramaba un poco—. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada —le dijo Sasuke, quitándole la botella y la copa y rellenándosela él—. A ver, para empezar, ¿por qué no es como las demás madres?

—Bueno, para empezar, no podía llamarla así. Ni «madre» ni «mamá» ni nada parecido.

—¿Y cómo la llamabas?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Rainbow, como todo el mundo.

—¿Se llamaba así?

—Eso creía yo. No me enteré de que en realidad se llamaba Kotomi hasta que no fui a vivir con mi tía Shiory con quince años.

—¿Y por qué se hacía llamar Rainbow?

—Supongo que por parecer alternativa y diferente y libre. Cosas que, para ella, eran buenas.

—¿Y para ti no?

—No era fácil ser la única niña del colegio que llevaba un jersey de lana de colorines y un peto hecho con retazos de tela en vez de una falda gris y un jersey azul marino porque tu madre pensase que todo individuo tiene derecho a ser original.

—Al menos tu madre estaba allí —comentó Sasuke en tono amargo.

—Sí, aunque a menudo deseaba que no estuviera —dijo ella sonriendo—. ¿Y cuándo vamos a ver a Mikoto?

—Mañana por la noche. Nos había invitado a quedamos en su casa, pero he reservado habitación en un hotel de Marrakech.

—¿Cómo fue tu conversación con ella?

—Breve y directa, tal y como espero que sea la visita. No se trata de restablecer la relación. Solo quiero respuestas.

—¿Acerca de tu padre?

—Sí.

No pudo decir nada más, porque en ese momento apareció la azafata con varias bandejas de canapés en las manos.

—El capitán Hatake espera que estén disfrutando del vuelo, y me ha pedido que les comunique que aterrizaremos en Marrakech-Menara dentro de poco más de una hora.

Sakura arqueó la espalda y desdobló la pierna encima de la que se había sentado. Su pie descalzo rozó la rodilla de Sasuke, que sintió deseo.

—Gracias —dijo este a la azafata—. ¿Puede preguntarle si podemos ir más deprisa?

* * *

continuará...

:D


	5. Capitulo 4

bue espero que les guste..  
la historia no me pertenece...es de INDIA GREY

* * *

CAPÍTULO 04

Cuando bajaron del avión el cielo de la tarde estaba teñido de rosa y añil. Sakura casi había deseado que no terminase el vuelo, pero le había sido imposible no emocionarse al mirar por la ventanilla y ver la ciudad de Marrakech a sus pies. La llamaban «la ciudad roja», y viéndola al atardecer, era fácil adivinar por qué.

Un mozo se adelantó con sus maletas y entró en la terminal y Kakashi los esperó en la pista para despedirse. Sasuke y él se dieron la mano.

—Que disfrutes de Marruecos —le dijo el piloto a Sakura.

—Lo haré.

Ya lo estaba haciendo. El aire era cálido y espeso, y olía a especias. Respiró hondo y le dio un abrazo rápido.

—Gracias por habernos traído —añadió.

Una vez en la terminal, Sasuke fue a cambiar dinero y ella se quedó mirando a su alrededor.

Fuera los esperaba un coche del hotel, que se diferenciaba de los taxis por su limpieza y elegancia. Sakura se sentó mientras Sasuke hablaba con el conductor en francés fluido y le daba una propina al mozo de las maletas.

Luego subió a su lado y ella sintió deseo. Tal vez hubiese bebido demasiado champán en el avión. O tal vez fuese solo Sasuke y el embriagador efecto de su fuerza y seguridad. Su masculinidad. Por no mencionar su belleza y los recuerdos de lo que le había hecho con la crema de chocolate…

—Djamaa el Fna —le susurró Sasuke al oído—. La plaza más famosa de Marrakech.

Ella intentó contener el deseo y miró por la ventanilla. La calle estaba llena de coches y de gente, a pesar de la hora.

Se giró hacia Sasuke.

—Vamos fuera —le dijo casi sin aliento—. Quiero verla.

Sasuke le dijo algo al conductor y el coche se detuvo.

Sakura no había visto nada parecido antes. El ritmo de los tambores hizo que se estremeciese y que moviese las caderas instintivamente. Sonrió. Sasuke le puso un brazo alrededor del cuello y la hizo retroceder hasta chocar con su cuerpo.

—Espera un poco —murmuró contra su pelo—. No quiero perderte.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte sin ti —le dijo, metiéndole las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y acercándolo más.

—Si sigues haciendo eso solo vas a ir al hotel, y lo antes posible —le advirtió Sasuke, apartándose y echando a andar.

Pensó que Sakura era como un camaleón, capaz de adaptarse en cualquier parte. Por un momento, pensó en otras mujeres con las que había salido, se las imaginó allí, con sus zapatos caros y recién salidas de la peluquería, y sonrió.

—Vamos, tengo hambre —le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

—¿Qué quieres cenar?

—¿Crees que venderán crema de chocolate en alguna parte? —le preguntó ella en tono inocente.

—Para —le advirtió él.

Ella rio y echó a andar entre la gente. Había puestos de fruta, pasteles y fritos, y un grupo de músicos tocando mientras una mujer vestida de rojo se ondulaba delante de ellos. Sakura aflojó el paso y se giró de nuevo hacia él.

—No sé por dónde empezar. Hay tantas cosas que quiero probar.

Y Sasuke tuvo que recordarse que hablaba de comida. Alargó la mano y le pasó el dedo pulgar por los labios.

—¿Qué te apetece?

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquier cosa que no haya probado antes. Algo que me sorprenda.

Sasuke apartó la vista de ella y se giró hacia un puesto. Pidió algo y lo pagó.

—¿Qué has pedido?

—Tendrás que probarlo —le respondió él—. Cierra los ojos.

Ella dudó un instante antes de hacerlo. Los sonidos y olores de la plaza la invadieron, entre ellos, el más delicioso, el olor de Sasuke a su lado.

—¿Estás preparada?

Asintió. Se sentía feliz. Estaba enamorada de aquel momento, de aquel lugar, del hombre con el que estaba y todo le parecía maravilloso. Abrió la boca y probó algo picante, fuerte, ahumado y supuso que era una de las salchichas que había visto en el puesto.

—Umm… está estupendo —murmuró, tragando y abriendo los ojos—. Más, por favor.

—Pues cierra los ojos y mantenlos cerrados.

Sakura apretó los labios e intentó contener una sonrisa. Notó las puntas de los dedos de Sasuke en ellos y se estremeció de deseo.

—Abre la boca.

Le dejó una enorme aceituna en la lengua y ella la sujetó con los dientes un instante antes de disfrutar de su explosión de sabor. Después siguió una albóndiga de cordero, un trozo de tomate aderezado con aceite de oliva y hojas de menta. Sakura se agarró al poste de metal del puesto y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, como Sasuke le había pedido, dejándose llevar por aquella sucesión de sensaciones y sabores, murmurando su apreciación con los labios y la barbilla humedecidos de aceite. La música y los tambores, y el aire caliente los rodeó, y no le costó ningún esfuerzo imaginar que estaba allí sola con Sasuke.

Sintió humedad entre los muslos.

—¿Suficiente? —le preguntó Sasuke en un susurro, en tono divertido.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Más.

Y él le dio pan, ligero y crujiente, carne tierna, crujientes langostinos y chipirones rebozados. Sakura hizo una mueca al masticar estos y Sasuke le dio después algo especiado sobre un trozo de pan, que hizo que le picasen los labios.

—Umm… mejor.

—¿Y esto? Abre…

Una salsa con sabor a comino y ajo corrió por su boca y un segundo después algo le tocó suavemente los labios. Gimió y los separó, intentando capturarlo, pero Sasuke lo apartó riendo. Ella sacó la lengua y chupó hasta que Sasuke lo soltó.

No se parecía a nada que hubiese probado antes, de textura suave, pero sabor extrañamente fuerte. Lo tragó.

—¿Qué era?

Sasuke se acercó y le susurró al oído:

—Serpiente.

Sakura abrió los ojos.

—¿De verdad?

—Bueno, al ver que no ponías pegas a la cabeza de cordero…

—¡Sasuke! Eres un…

Intentó golpearlo, pero él le sujetó las muñecas, y fue entonces cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados de gente que los miraba. Empezaron a aplaudir y el hombre del puesto salió de detrás del mostrador sacudiendo la cabeza, parecía encantado con tanta publicidad gratuita.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, le sonrió con dulzura y le dijo en voz tan baja que solo él pudiese oírla:

—Te vas a enterar cuando lleguemos al hotel.

—Estoy deseándolo —le contestó este sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Aprovechando que se había reunido tanta gente, los músicos empezaron a tocar de nuevo. Sakura se preguntó cuándo habrían dejado de hacerlo. La chica que bailaba se acercó a ella con las manos tendidas. Sakura las tomó mientras miraba a Sasuke con malicia.

—Tal vez tengas que…

—Sakura…

Ya se había quitado los zapatos y se había hecho un nudo en la camiseta, y estaba bailando dentro del círculo. No lo hacía solo bien. Era… hipnótica. No tenía la precisión técnica de la otra muchacha, pero tenía una manera de moverse muy sensual. El grupo de gente fue aumentando y el ritmo de la música fue cada vez más rápido. Sasuke no podía apartar la vista de Sakura.

¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer aquello? ¿Y por qué no se lo había enseñado antes? En la intimidad de su dormitorio, donde no habría tenido que controlar su excitación.

De repente, Sasuke supo que no podía esperar más. Avanzó y la agarró por la cintura para sacarla del círculo.

Ella no se resistió. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

—Creo que va siendo hora de ir al hotel —le dijo Sasuke muy serio, alejándose del grupo.

Sakura se estiró y le dio un beso en el cuello.

—Pensé que no lo ibas a decir nunca.

El interior del coche estaba frío y tranquilo, en comparación con el exterior. Se sentaron apartados el uno del otro, ya que sabían que cualquier contacto físico sería peligroso.

Ya era duro mirarse, y aun así Sakura no podía apartar los ojos de él.

Diez minutos después se detuvieron delante de un edificio sencillo, poco más que una enorme puerta de madera flanqueada por limoneros. El conductor salió del coche y le dio la vuelta para abrir las puertas traseras.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Sasuke.

Sakura iba a preguntarle qué había querido decir, pero lo vio salir del coche y dar corriendo la vuelta para abrirle él la puerta. Puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y el otro por debajo de sus piernas y volvió a apretarla contra su pecho.

—Sasuke, puedo…

—Shh —dijo él, llevándola hacia las puertas de madera.

—¿No me estarás utilizando como escudo humano? —murmuró ella.

El sonrió un instante, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio mientras el conductor le abría las enormes puertas.

Al otro lado había un patio impresionante, cercado por un claustro de piedra blanca, y con una piscina rectangular en el centro. Al otro lado una luz iluminaba otra puerta.

El contraste con el caos del mercado no podía ser mayor.

Una mujer de extraordinaria belleza apareció en la puerta.

—Bienvenidos a Dar Roumana.

Llevaba la larga melena rubia retirada del rostro aceitunado e iba vestida con un sencillo vestido de lino blanco. Parecía sacada de un cuento y a Sakura no le habría sorprendido que, en ese momento, hubiese aparecido un genio sobre una alfombra voladora.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha . Tengo hecha una reserva. Mi esposa se ha desmayado. Si no le importa acompañarnos a la habitación ahora, iré luego a registrarnos.

—Por supuesto.

Sakura se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír. Desmayada de deseo, probablemente. Siguieron a la mujer a recepción, donde tomó una gran llave plateada de una fila de ganchos que había en la pared, detrás del mostrador, y luego subieron unas escaleras iluminadas con minúsculas velas colocadas en el suelo.

—Aquí está su habitación.

La mujer abrió la puerta y se apartó.

—Me llamo Ino. Si necesitan algo…

—Muy amable —la interrumpió Sasuke—, pero no necesitamos nada por el momento.

—¿Un té a la menta, para su esposa, si está enferma…?

—Ah… gracias, pero estoy bien —dijo Sakura—. Solo necesito tumbarme.

Ino se retiró y cerró la puerta en silencio.

En cuanto se hubo marchado, Sasuke gimió en voz baja y Sakura bajó al suelo. Sus labios se unieron y sus cuerpos chocaron mientras intentaban quitarse la ropa.

—Solo necesito… tumbarme —repitió jadeante Sakura cuando sus bocas se separaron para que Sasuke le quitase la camiseta por la cabeza.

—Ven aquí —le dijo él, guiándola hacia unas puertas dobles, detrás de las cuales había una cama baja, con sábanas blancas y grandes cojines. Todavía no habían llegado a ella cuando Sakura se quitó el sujetador y Sasuke tuvo que volver a abrazarla y besarla, acariciándole la espalda y bajando después la punta de la lengua a su pezón rosado.

Ella gimió, se puso tensa y enterró los dedos en su pelo.

Solo hacía unas horas que habían hecho el amor en la cama de casa, pero Sasuke la deseaba tanto como si llevase un año sin tener sexo.

Sakura se estremeció y gritó, se apartó para poder desabrocharle los pantalones. Le temblaban las manos y cuando una de ellas le rozó por accidente la erección, Sasuke estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

—Tengo la sensación… —comentó ella con la respiración entrecortada—, de que va a ser muy rápido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él entre dientes, bajándose los pantalones.

—No sé…

La tela de los pantalones de Sakura se rasgó mientras se los quitaba y, un segundo después, ocurría lo mismo con las braguitas, con las que Sasuke no quiso pararse a pelear.

Una vez desnudos los dos, se miraron un instante, respirando con dificultad, y luego él la agarró por los hombros, la besó y la tumbó en la cama.

Cayeron en ella juntos y Sakura balanceó las caderas encima de Sasuke con la misma sensualidad con la que había bailado un rato antes.

La habitación tenía una única y enorme ventana, tapada por una contraventana de madera que creaba sombras sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura, que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se colocaba de manera que pudiese penetrarla. Sasuke apretó los dientes para no gritar de placer.

—No te contengas —le dijo ella en un susurro, moviendo las caderas.

El la agarró por la cintura, sin apartar la vista de su rostro, y luego bajó una mano hacia donde sus cuerpos se unían.

Solo tuvo que rozarle el clítoris con el dedo para precipitar su orgasmo. Sakura abrió la boca y cerró los ojos, extasiada, y Sasuke sintió un momento de felicidad pura antes de ceder a su propio clímax.

Sudorosa, Sakura se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke se quedó dormido al instante, completamente en paz.

* * *

continuara


	6. Capitulo 5

gracias por los review y gracias a quienes siguen y disfrutan de esta historia...gracias...en serio... ^^

la historia le pertenece a INDIA GREY..

espero les guste ^^

* * *

CAPÍTULO 05

La llamada a la oración desde los minaretes retumbó por toda la ciudad y un suave lamento que poco a poco se transformó en coro discordante inundó el límpido amanecer.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se sentó bruscamente.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento. Tenía el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo cubierto de un sudor frío. La habitación estaba bañada por la luz rosada del primer sol y Sakura dormía a su lado. Medio envuelta en la sábana blanca, parecía una voluptuosa diosa sacada de un fresco rococó y, por un instante, Sasuke dejó de sentir pánico al ver cómo subía y bajaba su pecho al respirar.

Entonces se acordó de que estaban en Marrakech, y de que no estaba de servicio.

Expiró con fuerza y volvió a tumbarse. Sintió otra vez los pinchazos en las manos. La llamada a la oración continuó; era un estribillo lastimero que le hizo recordar todas las cosas de las que se había olvidado la noche anterior.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón y se levantó de la cama para buscar el teléfono. Había querido olvidar el calor, el sudor y la adrenalina. Había querido olvidar la polvorienta carretera que llevaba al puente en el que estaba escondida la bomba, pero Konohamaru…

¿Acaso tenía derecho a olvidarse de él?

—¿Sasuke? —lo llamó Sakura desde la cama.

Él se puso tenso.

—No pasa nada. Duérmete —le dijo, mientras encontraba el teléfono en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros e iba hacia la puerta de la terraza—. Tengo que hacer una llamada, luego pediré el desayuno.

Sakura se tumbó boca abajo, enterró el rostro en la almohada, que todavía estaba caliente y olía a él. A él y a sexo. Una combinación peligrosamente embriagadora que le hizo sentirse feliz. Estaba deseando salir a ver la ciudad, pero tendría que esperar. Primero desayunarían y después bajarían a la piscina.

Se llevó las rodillas al pecho. La noche anterior habían tenido el sexo más fogoso de su vida y no pudo evitar preguntarse si su felicidad se debía solo al orgasmo que Sasuke le había hecho tener, o a algo más mágico…

Después de haberle hablado de su niñez el día anterior en el avión, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había deseado tener una familia normal. No podía retroceder en el tiempo, pero tal vez pudiese tener otra oportunidad y crear su propia familia. Con Sasuke, en una bonita casa que llenarían de recuerdos de sus viajes, y de hijos. Muchos hijos…

En aquellos momentos, todo le parecía posible y volvió a quedarse dormida sonriendo.

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo azul y los puestos de la noche anterior habían desaparecido de la plaza principal, pero esta seguía llena de artistas, curanderos, acróbatas y vendedores de zumos. Sasuke vio cómo Sakura disfrutaba de todo emocionada. Se había puesto un vestido ajustado de color blanco que le llegaba a los tobillos y se había recogido el pelo en un moño. Parecía sentirse como en casa.

—Me recuerda a los festivales de música a los que solía ir con Rainbow cuando era pequeña —comentó, entrelazando los dedos con los de él—. Mira, ¡si hay hasta una tarotista! A Rainbow le habría encantado.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Aquello le recordaba al lugar en el que acababa de estar, en el que Konohamaru había resultado herido. La enfermera le había dicho un rato antes que no había novedades, que el muchacho seguía sedado y que todavía no sabían si iba a recuperarse. Sabrían algo más al día siguiente.

Sasuke se apartó un mechón de pelo sudado de la frente con mano firme. Solo estaba temblando por dentro.

Se había despertado de una pesadilla y había entrado directo en otra. Era el calor, el justiciero sol, los ojos oscuros que lo miraban por encima de velos y pañuelos. Era el hombre que llevaba un cordero muerto sobre los hombros, el olor a sangre del pequeño callejón por el que habían pasado. Eran los grupos de hombres reunidos en la calle, mirando.

Mirando. Por un momento, creyó volver a oír una voz en su cabeza.

Sakura se detuvo delante de un encantador de serpientes que estaba tocando un instrumento. Una cobra salió del cesto que el hombre tenía delante y se balanceó unos segundos antes de volver a esconderse. Sakura dejó escapar una carcajada.

—¡Pobre serpiente!

Sasuke sonrió y apoyó la mano en su espalda.

—Te estás quemando.

—No es posible. Me has puesto crema a conciencia —le dijo ella, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

—Dos veces, de hecho.

La primera vez toda la crema había ido a parar a las sábanas.

—¿Te parece justo que yo me queme llevando crema del factor cincuenta y que tú ni siquiera te la hayas puesto? —le preguntó Sakura.

El tomó un mechón de pelo que se le había salido del moño con el dedo.

—Eres más sensible que yo. Ven —le dijo, apartándola del encantador de serpientes—. Vamos a apartarnos del sol. Si es posible, volviendo al hotel.

Sakura se echó a reír y apresuró el paso para seguirlo.

—De eso nada —replicó con firmeza—. Quiero ver más cosas. Me encanta todo.

Miró hacia uno de los callejones y Sasuke notó cómo la adrenalina corría por sus venas.

—Ah, mira…

Oyó la voz de Sakura a lo lejos y giró la cabeza automáticamente para ver lo que esta quería enseñarle, pero solo vio puertas en las que podría haber un francotirador escondido, tejados perfectos para albergar a un pistolero.

—Son preciosos…

Sakura se había acercado a un puesto lleno de pañuelos de seda y estaba tocando uno verde oliva con bordados dorados. Sasuke apretó los dientes y se frotó los ojos para obligarse a salir de la oscuridad.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Era patético. Tenía que olvidarse de aquello.

—Póntelo.

Tomó el pañuelo y se lo puso a Sakura alrededor del cuello, se centró en la forma de sus labios y en el olor de su piel para evitar que su mente volviese a vagar entre las sombras. Sakura estaba allí y era real, y estaba muy guapa con aquel pañuelo. El deseo lo invadió e hizo que se sintiese aliviado. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso.

El beso hizo que volviese a sentirse normal. Sakura se acercó a él y se apretó contra su cuerpo.

Sasuke juró entre dientes y se apartó.

—No pares —murmuró ella, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

—Si no lo hago, te voy a arrancar ese vestido aquí mismo para hacerte el amor —le contestó él.

Luego le quitó el pañuelo con cuidado y escogió una túnica en el mismo color. El vendedor había salido de detrás del puesto y los miraba con gesto amable. No había desconfianza en sus ojos, como ocurría cuando Sasuke iba vestido de uniforme. Entonces, ¿por qué le latía el corazón con tanta rapidez?

De repente, se sintió cansado. Esa mañana lo había consumido la culpabilidad por haber querido olvidar. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que, si no lo hacía, los recuerdos lo volverían loco.

Si es que no lo estaba ya.

Pagó al hombre sin molestarse en regatear y volvió al lado de Sakura para ponerle de nuevo el pañuelo.

—Ahora, Salomé, ¿vas a querer volver al hotel si te digo que tiene un exclusivo _hammam_?

Tumbada boca abajo en el denso vapor del _hammam_ de Dar Roumana, Sakura cerró los ojos e intentó dejar su mente en blanco para disfrutar del masaje con aceites calientes que le estaban dando en la espalda.

El problema era que su mente no se quería quedar en blanco. Estaba llena de Sasuke. Al volver del zoco, sudorosos y polvorientos, él le había quitado la ropa y la había llevado a la enorme ducha que había en la habitación, donde habían hecho el amor.

Pero Sasuke no le había hablado. Había estado tenso desde que se había despertado esa mañana y la tensión había aumentado en el zoco. Sakura había intentado preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero él no había querido contárselo, así que seguía sin tener ni idea de qué era lo que lo perturbaba.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la masajista había dejado de tocarla. Abrió los ojos y vio que la chica le estaba tendiendo una toalla.

—Es el momento de lavarse.

—¿Lavarme? —preguntó ella, pensando que no le apetecía darse una ducha.

—Es la especialidad del _hammam_ marroquí. Por aquí.

Sakura se abrochó la parte superior del biquini y siguió a la chica hacia una habitación hexagonal inundada de vapor, con una losa en el centro, a modo de altar. Sakura se subió a ella y se sintió como una ofrenda.

Hacía mucho calor y Sakura estaba sudando. La chica sacó un cubo de agua y se la echó sobre los hombros. Sakura levantó las rodillas y apoyó la barbilla en ellas, comportándose como una niña obediente.

Mientras la chica tomaba su brazo y se lo enjabonaba, Sakura pensó que tal vez Sasuke necesitase tiempo para orientarse y volver a su vida real. Además, sabía que estaba muy preocupado por el muchacho que había resultado herido. Seguro que hablaba con ella cuando estuviese preparado.

Después de haberle enjabonado la parte superior del cuerpo, la chica tomó una esponja y empezó a frotarla. Sakura se puso tensa al notar que la esponja rascaba.

Se mordió el labio. Dolía, y al mismo tiempo era agradable. Lo mismo que amar a Sasuke.

Apretó los dientes.

Él también la quería, sus caricias y besos le demostraban que no hacían falta palabras. ¿Acaso no lo decían todo sus cuerpos?

Sasuke llegó al final de la piscina y tomó aire antes de volver a sumergirse para dar la vuelta y hacer otro largo.

Tuvo un instante para mirar al cielo y darse cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo nadando. Al principio había centrado todas sus energías en no pensar, en olvidarse de Konohamaru y de lo ocurrido en el zoco esa mañana, y se había puesto a contar el número de largos que hacía. Después de un rato hasta se había olvidado de eso.

No podía contárselo todo a Sakura. Era tan dulce, tan despreocupada, que no podía cargarla con el peso de sus pesadillas. Solucionaría aquello solo, a su manera.

Llegó al otro lado, subió a tomar aire e iba a darse la vuelta para volver a empezar cuando vio a Sakura acercándose. El sol de la tarde brillaba en su pelo y en su piel color miel. Se había puesto la túnica bordada que él le había comprado un rato antes, que se ceñía suavemente a sus curvas. De repente, su cuerpo pareció olvidar que ya estaba saciado con el sexo más intenso de su vida y que llevaba mucho tiempo nadando.

Sasuke deseó que su mente pudiese olvidar con la misma facilidad.

Al acercarse, Sakura se hizo sombra en los ojos con la mano.

—¿No se te ha olvidado algo? —le preguntó.

—He estado intentando olvidarme de muchas cosas —contestó Sasuke, saliendo de la piscina—. Y la verdad es que es mucho más fácil después de verte aparecer así.

—¿Así? —repitió ella distraída, mirándose—. Ah, sí. Ya sé que la túnica es demasiado corta para llevarla sola, pero voy a esperar hasta el último momento para ponerme los pantalones blancos debajo…

Él alargó la mano para hacer que levantase el rostro y dejase de hablar.

—Irradias belleza.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ah. Debe de ser por la lijadora industrial que ha utilizado la masajista para quitarme cinco capas de piel.

Sasuke pasó la mano por su brazo.

—Entonces, debajo de esto, ¿estás más desnuda que nunca? —le preguntó él.

—Podría decirse así… Pero no tenemos tiempo. Son las seis. Tenemos que irnos.

Por supuesto, para encontrarse con su madre, a la que hacía casi treinta años que no veía. Otra de las cosas que había intentado olvidar.

Los recuerdos solo podían bloquearse por un tiempo, al final, siempre volvían a alcanzarte.

* * *

continuara...

mínimo adelanto...:

_-yo en realidad no soy un Uchiha-_

_[...]_

_-Porque sí que eres un Uchiha-_

jijijijiji... hasta la prox :)

espero verlos


End file.
